


Trepidation

by unashamedshipper



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, F/M, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unashamedshipper/pseuds/unashamedshipper
Summary: Natsu does something he thought he would never do: losing the love of his life. Inspired by The Killers' 'Mr. Brightside'.





	

Natsu didn't know things would end like this. It felt like something was off; some kind of glitch in the system or a missing link of some sort. She was his match. And now, she was off with someone he originally thought was a friend.

And Natsu could do nothing about it.

Taking a sip from his whiskey again, his eyes lingered over the busty blonde that was not unlike Lucy. When he thought of her, he had to take another drink. The rest of the beverage went down his throat, burning it as it washed down his sorrows.

How could he lose something as precious as her?

***

"I told you, Natsu, we're just friends," she told him with a smile and a hand on his shoulder the night before.

He turned away, not believing her for a second. With all of the smooth moves Loke pulled, it wouldn't be a moment before he had her as his own. At least, he had done that with every girl that Natsu had ever liked.

Running a hand through his hair, Natsu replied, "Are you sure about that, Luce? Seemed like he wanted you to me."

Lucy grinned, but a smaller one than before. "He doesn't like me like that. He said so himself," Lucy said, twirling a strand of hair between her fingers. Natsu understood the nervousness and grasped her hand tighter as they walked into the cinema.

The movie felt distant from Natsu's ears; a cheap sound against Lucy's giggles. Her laughter was one of the best things he had heard in his life, and this movie didn't warrant that. She should be laughing at his jokes, not these stupid attempts. All he wanted was to take her home and spend time with her. Alone.

Once it was over, Natsu held her hand in the car as he drove. Lucy stroked it with her thumb, a movement that Natsu loved. How could someone's touch feel this good?

Natsu eased into bed after he put his pajamas on, and Lucy smiled as she wiggled in next to him. He grinned back, and he felt a warmth at his back. She hugged him strongly, and his face flushed. Hers was also, he noted as he turned back to look at her expression.

"Goodnight, Natsu. Sleep well," she said, her voice softer than he'd ever heard it.

"Will do, Luce," he mumbled before yawning, his face still flushed, and he turned over and slept.

In the morning, she was gone as she usually was. A note was left for him telling him that she would be meeting him at the cafe they went to for lunch on Tuesdays, and he smiled as he dressed quickly. He had waited for a little too long to get up. But when life was this good and you had the day off, who wouldn't want to get out of bed?

He ambled over to the cafe and saw Lucy standing next to the tree they usually met at. But someone was with her.

Natsu's blood felt cold and hardened when he realized it was Loke. The redheaded man flicked a slip of paper Lucy's way with a suave smile, and Natsu clenched a fist at the movement.

"Loke!" he yelled, and Loke jumped back.

"Natsu. Nice to see you. Are you and the lovely Lucy meeting for lunch?" Loke asked, and his voice sounded nervous but he tried to pass it off as nonchalant. Natsu was up in his face now, and Loke looked as nervous as he did. So much for acting like the lion he always pretended to be.

"Lucy's mine. Get lost," Natsu said, clenching his other fist. Loke noticed the movement and scoffed, raising his eyebrows at Natsu.

"Natsu! Loke's my friend. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me," Lucy said, clinging to Loke's arm. Loke smirked at Natsu, taunting him as Lucy's chest pressed into his arm.

"He's not your friend, Lucy. He's nobody's friend. He's just a pervert who needs to keep it in his pants," Natsu sneered, and Lucy let go of Loke's arm and raised her hand.

Her palm slapped against Natsu's cheek and stung almost as badly as the words Loke had said, and when he turned to look at her she was walking away with Loke.

"Don't call me, Natsu," she warned, and Loke turned back to grin cheekily at Natsu before closing the door to the cafe.

And just like that, he lost the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Natsu went to Lucy's house with flowers that night. He had been a real jerk, he knew that. He shouldn't have said that stuff about Loke. The guy wasn't all that bad, really. Maybe he just wanted to be friends with Lucy.

But the events that conspired made him realize that Loke didn't want anything to do with being Lucy's friend.

Loke drew closer to Lucy and held her in an embrace that was definitely not platonic. Lucy's eyes dipped to Loke's chest, and she touched it softly. Then his lips were on hers, and the zipper of her dress was lowering. The woman's smooth, creamy shoulders were the focal point until her dress dropped to the floor.

Natsu's middle boiled with rage, and he dropped the flowers. Running back to his car, he drove off to the bar where he could drown his sorrows properly.

***

All he could do about the situation was drown his sorrows. His whiskey was emptying second by second so he called the bartender over and asked for a refill.

He ended up having so many whiskeys that he had to call Gray to pick him up, slurring words about Lucy and how he missed her. When he got home, he dragged himself into bed and felt the sadness rise in his heart.

He ran a hand through his rose hair as he thought of her smile, of her freckled shoulders. Laughing sadly, he remembered that she had no freckles anywhere else but her shoulders and her stomach. She was beautiful, all of her. She was smart as a whip and beautiful as a goddess, and he was amazed that she even fell for him in the first place. Kinder than anyone he had ever met, she wormed her way into his heart quickly and stayed there forever. Everything about her was kind and forgiving, but when she was wronged she held a grudge for the longest time.

He lost her. He really lost her.

And he would never have her again.


End file.
